


Not Knowing Who We Are

by PrimrosePrime



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dark, F/F, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: The Mane 6, Sunset Shimmer, and Spike are suddenly brought into a War between two enemies. They decide to help the Autobots while discovering secrets, new powers, new friends and new enemies.
Relationships: Applejack/Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Sunset Shimmer/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 2





	1. In Circles, Somewhere Else

It was a glorious morning in Equestria. Ponies were bustling the streets, going in and out of stores and their houses.

Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, lived in a crystalline castle and it was quite comfy to her liking.

Her friends, Spike, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were in the throne room of the castle, doing their own activities.

"Girls, I've been reading a book about opening portals," Twilight said happily.

Pinkie's eyes lit up and she squealed happily, jumping into the air.

"What does it say!? What does it say!?"

Applejack chuckled, "hold on, sugarcube. Let Twi speak first."

Twilight gave Applejack a thankful nod and she cleared her throat, "well it says that the power of the Elements of Harmony can activate a portal called a ground bridge."

"A ground bridge?" Sunset Shimmer repeated in confusion.

"What's a ground bridge?" Applejack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It sounds like a portal to... another world," Fluttershy said, tilting her head.

Twilight nodded her head before she glanced at her cutie mark which started to glow.

Rarity and Rainbow glanced at their cutie marks which began to glow as well.

Fluttershy's cutie mark glowed. So did Applejack's, Sunset Shimmer's and so did Pinkie Pie's.

"That's... weird. The map isn't calling us," Applejack said, scratching her head.

"That's strange," Twilight said, tapping her chin. She placed her hoof on the map table and a bright red and blue glowing orb suddenly appeared above the six of them and the map.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Whoa!" Rainbow shouted in surprise as air seemed to go into the orb.

"Ahh!" Pinkie yelped as she was slowly sucked up off the floor.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow and Applejack shouted before they yelped in surprise as they too were sucked up into the orb.

Twilight's horn lit up before she was sucked up into the orb, being followed by Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity and Fluttershy.

The group shouted in surprise as they flew through a bright blue, orange and white space.

It wasn't long before they fell out of the portal and fell onto the ground in a pile.

"What in Celestia's name just happened?" Rarity gasped.

Fluttershy stood up and looked around. She turned and she froze when she saw a pair of bright crimson red eyes glowering down at her and her friends.

Without entirely thinking, the Element of Kindness let out a scream, alerting Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

"Sweet acorns in a basket!" Applejack exclaimed, seeing the red eyes.

"Well, well. What do I have here?" A dark voice rumbled.

Twilight got in front of her friends and her horn lit up. A bright shield appeared in front of the group as a purple blast flew at them.

"Interesting," Megatron rumbled and he chuckled as he unsheathed his sword.

Fluttershy's eyes widened in pure fear and tears formed in them.

Sunset Shimmer growled and the magic in her horn blazed brighter and bigger.

A burst of anger lit up into her chest and she reared back on her hind legs and shot a beam of magic at Megatron who hardly grunted at the blast.

"Megatron!" Optimus shouted and he slammed into the Decepticon leader.

"Run, girls!" Twilight shouted and the six immediately took off running.

Rainbow's eyes grew wide as she snapped her head towards a roar.

Twilight's eyes widened before the magic in her horn activated and everything suddenly went black.


	2. Let Them Talk

"Wake up," A deep, baritone voice said and it echoed in Twilight's ears, making her groan.

She shook her head and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes.

Fluttershy let out a squeak and Pinkie's jaw dropped.

"I did not mean to startle you, little one. My name is Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots."

"Nice to meet you, Optimus. My name is Twilight Sparkle. And these are my friends, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie."

"Cool names!" A girl with emerald green eyes and black and light pink hair exclaimed happily.

Fluttershy lowered herself onto the floor as she looked around.

"Who are you?" Rarity asked.

"This is my medic, Ratchet. This is my second in command, Ultra Magnus. Those are my warriors, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, Arcee, and Bumblebee."

"Nice to meet you!" Pinkie exclaimed happily, jumping to her hooves.

Arcee chuckled, "you're full of energy, aren't you?"

"That's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie," Applejack chuckled.

"Do we need guardians?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes you do. For your safety," Optimus said with a nod.

"Hey! We are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves!" Rainbow exclaimed, unfolding her wings and flying into the air.

"I have to agree with them. Twilight, over there, did a number on those vehicons during that explosion," Wheeljack said with an astonished chuckle.

"That was your fault!" Smokescreen exclaimed.

Pinkie giggled, "you two are almost as funny as me!"

Wheeljack and Smokescreen exchanged surprised glances.

"Well, Fluttershy is right in saying that you need guardians," Ratchet said, walking up beside Optimus.

"Sunset, I will be your guardian. Ultra Magnus will be Rainbow Dash's guardian. Fluttershy, Bumblebee will be your guardian, Smokescreen will be Pinkie Pie's guardian, Twilight, your guardian shall be Ratchet and Bulkhead will be Applejack's guardian. And Rarity, Arcee will be your guardian," Optimus said.

"Okay," the group said, nodding their heads.

Bumblebee smiled softly at Fluttershy who shyly smiled back.

The pegasus stepped back, her ears pinned against her head.

"There is no need to be afraid of us, little one," Ultra Magnus said, crossing his arms.

Fluttershy didn't know what to say about that. Being attacked by Decepticons wasn't exactly in her forte.

And to her, it wasn't very important.

Almost sensing her discomfort, Bee knelt down and he gently pat Fluttershy's back, making her look up.

"We'll protect you, Fluttershy. Don't worry," Bee smiled an assuring smile.

Fluttershy smiled and she nodded her head, perking up at the mech.

Optimus smiled softly at the two. He knew they would get along very well.

Twilight looked around in confusion.

'This feels... weird. Everything's so... odd,' she thought. Her thoughts paused and she let out a soft yawn.

"I see you need rest," Ratchet said as he scooped the alicorn up into his servos.

"Y'all have no idea," Applejack chuckled as Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie yawned.

Applejack stretched with a smile as she and the others walked over to the metal bed Twilight was on.

Optimus carefully scooped them up and gently placed them on the bed next to Twilight. They all huddled up beside each other.

"Aww, that's actually adorable," Bumblebee said.

Arcee chuckled as Ratchet dimmed the lights and everyone left the main room, leaving the newcomers asleep peacefully.

~XXXX~

Megatron stood in the control bridge, staring at the large screen.

Those ponies that he had seen and encountered before were on his mind constantly. Especially the unicorn.

Something told him that she looked to be a lot more powerful than she let on. He smiled menacingly at the thought of having someone as powerful as her on his side. The thought of encountering her again made him grin and he went to his quarters to plan it all out.


End file.
